


Tree Lights

by Titti



Series: Our Summer at Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-30
Updated: 2002-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Harry and Draco trim their tree.





	Tree Lights

"We could have a beautiful, natural true with lit candles, all done by magic and with no effort, instead I'm putting this infernal Muggle invention on a fake tree. Please explain me why," Draco requested haughtily.

"Because you love me," Harry tried shyly.

"Blast it, Potter, what kind of wizard are you? You're no better that that Mudblood friend of your."

"Be nice or no sex." Harry cuffed him. "And I told you. This is the first Christmas we spend together, in our own house. I want it to be special."

"And we can't use magic, why?"

"Oh, stop being such a pain. Didn't you trim the tree at your House?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Of course," Draco replied arrogantly. "By magic, and even then we didn't bother using our own powers, but the house-elves'. That's what they were paid for, or beaten." He waved a hand that clearly meant 'who cares how it was trimmed, it just was'.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just finish up so we can put the decorations while I finish the windows."

* * *

"Argh!"

"What's wrong now?" Harry was losing his patience. Draco had complained since they had started decorating the house.

"They don't work. The bloody lights don't work."

"Did you test them before putting them on?"

Draco stared wide-eyed at his lover. "Test them? You mean I was supposed to test them. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Harry shrugged. "I thought you knew."

"How in Salazar's evil name was I supposed to know _that_? I am a bloody pureblood. I don't play with Christmas lights," Draco yelled rather than talk, quite a bad sign. Then, he calmed down and asked, "How do we fix it?"

"You have to test each bulb," Harry stated with a Zen-like calm.

"You just had me put 600 lights on this horrible, plastic imitation of a pine and you expect me to test each bulb. That's it, we're breaking up, right now."

Harry dropped the mistletoe he was hanging and stared at a serious looking Draco Malfoy. "You can't be serious? We can't break up over Christmas lights. There are just... lights."

"If they are _just_ lights, then I can light them magically, can I not?" Draco pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh, all right. Just get them working," Harry answered dejectedly.

~*~HP~*~DM~*~

Harry sat on the floor, his back resting on Draco's chest, a blanket on the floor, another one wrapped around their body. The fireplace was lit. They were drinking a cup of hot chocolate. 

"It looks great, doesn't it?" Harry asked.

Draco looked at his lover. The fire cast a red light on Harry's face, making his eyes sparkle even more than usual. "Just beautiful."


End file.
